


NADA

by jeonseolbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeonseolbaozi, nada - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonseolbaozi/pseuds/jeonseolbaozi
Summary: "Çünkü bir sonraki sefer seninle konuştuğumda," dip dipe durduk, elini yanağıma çıkartıp bulunduğu yeri bir tüy hafifliğinde okşadı, "sana bilimin sanattan doğduğunu kabullendirirken kanıta ihtiyacım olacak.""Bir dahaki sefer mi olacak?" Dedim titreyen sesime aldırış etmeden. Bir saz misali dalgalanıyordum. Rüzgarın esişi bile duygularımın üzerinde etkisini bırakıyor, aptal ve romantik birtakım hayaller kurduruyordu. Bundan memnundum! Evet, aptal ben, bundan şikâyet etmiyor, sızlanmıyordum. Jongdae'nin minik soluklarca ötemde durmasından nasıl rahatsız olurdum ki?!"Birkaç sefer daha olacak Minseok.. Seni bırakmayacağım. Sen benim gördüğüm en güzel sanat eserisin, belki de sanatın kendisisin. Ve şu andan itibaren.. İncelemek istediğim bir tablodan çok, anlamını kavramaya çalışacağım bir cümlesin benim için, tamam mı?"Gözlerimi kapatıp açarken başparmağının dudaklarımı okşamasını zevkle karşıladım. Bu his muazzamdı."Tamam. Ben de senden uzak kalmak istemiyorum Jongdae.." Kızaran yanaklarımı gördü, gülümseyişi kuvvetlendi. "Ve eğer rüşvet kabul edeceksen kitaplarımı bile paylaşırım."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nogreybutsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogreybutsilver/gifts).



> Nada; aynı kökten varolmuş, bir süre aynı gövdede devam etmiş fakat ayrı göklere uzanmış iki dalın tekrar birleşme hikayesi. Sanskritçe ses, titreşim; İspanyolca hiçlik; Sırpça umut. Benim içinse aşk demek..

* * *

**GİRİŞ -TAMAMI-**

* * *

 

"Bilirsin, ben doktorum ve şey.. Daha çok bilimsel işlerle uğraşıyorum."

"Sanat da bilimseldir."

"Hayır yani evet de öyle değil."

"Sanat da bilimseldir, en son kontrol ettiğimde ünlü doktorlar falan kitap okuduklarını söylüyordu." Kısa bir an yüzüne bakakaldım. Zihninde neler döndüğünü anlamak için bir ameliyat yapmama gerek yoktu ya da psikolog tutmama. Yine de zor bir kişiliği ve sonrasını, iki adım ötesini tahmin edemeyeceğim atakları yok değildi.

"Ne garip birisin." Elimde tuttuğum kitaplara sıkı sıkıya sarılıp ondan gizlemeye çalışsam da beni fark etti. Gülüşü yüzüne yayılırken elini uzattı. Ondan kaçmaya çalıştım.

"Hayır! Kesinlikle olmaz, kitaplarımı karıştıramazsın."

"Ne? Yoksa satır aralarına şehvet dolu cümleler falan mı yazdın."

"Tanrım, HAYIR!" Ayağa kalktığında ben de kalktım ve kitabı karnıma gömüp iki büklüm oldum, resmen utançtan geberiyordum. Bunu yaparken bana sarılmasını falan bekliyor değildim ama işte.. İki yanımdan bana sıkı sıkıya dolanmış kollar aksini iddia ediyordu.

"Kitaplar paylaşmak için vardır Minseok."

"Benimkiler değil! Kütüphaneye git çok istiyorsan- Bırak dedim Jongdae!" Kendimi tutamayıp güldüğümde diklendim ve hemen arkamı dönüp saçımı geri attım, nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde gözlerine odaklanmıştım. Kalbim küt küt çarpıyordu. Bunu harcadığım efora saysam da doğrusunu biliyordum. Neden kalbimin deli gibi attığını biliyordum.

Hepsi onun yüzündendi. Onun bu aşırı tavırları yüzünden.

"Benden uzak dur, tamam mı?" Omuzlarını silkti. Ellerini cebine sokmadan önce hayır manasında salladı.

"Ne kadar? Bir santim yeterli midir?"

"Ya," güldüm "ciddiyim ben Jongdae, kafamı karıştırmaktan vazgeç."

"Ben bir şey yapmıyorum." Diye mırıldandığında dikkatle dinledim. "Kitaplarını görmeme izin vermelisin."

"Hadi ya? Nedenmiş o canım?"

"Çünkü ben sanat okuyorum ve sen de bilim. Demek ki doktorlar da sanatçı olabiliyormuş, bunun teminatını istiyorum."

"Ne teminatı? Nasıl bir teminat sağlayabilir bu durum sana?" Ellerini cebinden çıkartıp siyah botlarıyla çimleri ezerek yanıma geldi, geri çekilmedim. O bu kadar büyüleyici ve yakışıklıyken korkuluk misali dikilmekten başka hiçbir şey yapamadım.

"Çünkü bir sonraki sefer seninle konuştuğumda," dip dipe durduk, elini yanağıma çıkartıp bulunduğu yeri bir tüy hafifliğinde okşadı, "sana bilimin sanattan doğduğunu kabullendirirken kanıta ihtiyacım olacak."

"Bir dahaki sefer mi olacak?" Dedim titreyen sesime aldırış etmeden. Bir saz misali dalgalanıyordum. Rüzgarın esişi bile duygularımın üzerinde etkisini bırakıyor, aptal ve romantik birtakım hayaller kurduruyordu. Bundan memnundum! Evet, aptal ben, bundan şikâyet etmiyor, sızlanmıyordum. Jongdae'nin minik soluklarca ötemde durmasından nasıl rahatsız olurdum ki?!

"Birkaç sefer daha olacak Minseok.. Seni bırakmayacağım. Sen benim gördüğüm en güzel sanat eserisin, belki de sanatın kendisisin. Ve şu andan itibaren.. İncelemek istediğim bir tablodan çok, anlamını kavramaya çalışacağım bir cümlesin benim için, tamam mı?"

Gözlerimi kapatıp açarken başparmağının dudaklarımı okşamasını zevkle karşıladım. Bu his muazzamdı.

"Tamam. Ben de senden uzak kalmak istemiyorum Jongdae.. Kızaran yanaklarımı gördü, gülümseyişi kuvvetlendi. "Ve eğer rüşvet kabul edeceksen kitaplarımı bile paylaşırım."

* * *

 

 


	2. Hamlet Mi, Ophelia Mı?

_Onunla tanışmam çok ani ve de romantik olmuştu. Belki de birazcık şiirnevi. Not tutan birkaç arkadaşa para verip çıktıları almış, vize sınavları için Guyton ve Hall'ın yazdığı tıbbi fizyoloji kitabının kopyasını didikliyordum bir kafede. Huzursuz bir ruh hali ile kahvemi sipariş etmiş, bütün kalabalıktan izole olmak isteyerek su yeşili kulaklıklarımı takmıştım. Elimdeki kalem öylece kağıda yaslanmış, not almayı bekliyordu. Bir şeyler çizmeyi. Tık yoktu. Çalışmam gerekiyordu, çalışmak istiyordum ancak bir türlü elim varmıyordu iki cümle yazmaya. Lanetlenmiş gibiydim, taş kesilmiştim! Nitekim kahvem gelene kadar da bu lanet çözülmedi._

_Dakikalar boyunca süren lanetimi kıran, gözlerini gözlerime kilitlediği anda beni kendisine bağlayan oydu, Kim Jongdae. Bana kahvemi getiren garson çocuk ya da. Adını öğrenene kadar bir çok kişiydi benim için._

_Halinden bezmiş bir biçimde kahvemi masaya bıraktığında, ona bakmayı kesip teşekkür mırıldanarak notlarıma döndüğümde başımda birkaç saniye daha dikildiğini fark ettim. Ücreti o an mı ödemem gerekiyordu bilmiyordum ve bir miktar rahatsız olmuştum. İlk defa geldiğim bu kafede, işleyişi ve düzeni bozmak istemezdim._

_"Şey-"_

_"Kitap senin mi?"_

_İkimiz de aynı anda konuştuğumuz için kendime engel olamadan gülümsedim ve dudaklarımı yalayıp kafamı salladım. Oldukça sade bir kapağa sahip Shakespeare kitabımı alıp elinde döndürdü._

_Ne yapıyor diye izledim öylece._

_"Hamlet mi Ophelia mı?"_

_"Juliet."_

_Ani cevabım karşısında kaşlarını kaldırıp güldü._

_"Neden?"_

_"Çünkü.. Drama kraliçesi falanım sanırım. Bilmiyorum. Juliet'i bildim bileli kıskanıyorum. Onun içindeki sevgi o kadar yüce ki.." Devam etmeye hevesliydim ancak kendimi durdurmam gerektiğinin de bilincindeydim. Tanımadığım o genç adam ile ileri gitmek istemiyordum._

_Kişilik olarak, güvensizlik problemlerim yoktur. Hatta çabuk güvenirim. Çabuk kırılırım. Çabuk mahvedilen bir canlıyımdır. Çiçekler gibi. Kris her zaman bir çiçek olduğumu söylerdi. İnsanlara güvenip onlara en muhteşem yanlarımı gösterir ve büyüler, sonra da yaprak yaprak tiftiklenir, gövdemden koparılıp bir hiç edilirmişim. Kalbimi dinlemekte bir numaraydım, bu yüzden aynı hataları tekrar yapar, gecenin ilerleyen saatlerine kadar Kris'in omzunda ağlar, kaybettiğim bir diğer arkadaş için değil de kalbimin güçlü sızısına ağlardım._

_Akıllanmam gerekiyordu._

_Akıllanmak istiyordum._

_Ama başka hikâyeler her aklımı çeliyordu. Beni ağlatmadan sevebilecek bir erkekle tanışmayı ümit ediyordum. Bir dönem mutlulukla ağlamaktan bile çekinir olmuştum._

_Ama dediğim gibi.. Jongdae bir milattı._

_Kısa kitap sohbetimizin ardından işe dönmesi gerektiğini ancak numaramı ona verebilirsem neden Juliet olmamam gerektiğini bana açıklayabileceğini söylemişti. İlkin tuhaf tuhaf bakmış, ardından da kafa yapılarımızın uyuşukluğu nedeniyle hissettiğim o sıcak hisse kaptırıvermiştim kendimi._

_Kim Jongdae, siyah saçlarının arasından alnına dökülmüş, ince, sarı bir tutam saçı geriye doğru iterken, ilk defa kalbimi sarındığı buzdan kurtarmış, ilk defa heyecan ve de ilgi ile dolmama vesile olmuştu._

_Bizim aramızdaki aşkı, bağlılığı, güveni başlatan, Shakespeare'in kağıtları ve kelimeleriydi. Bir de Jongdae'nin güzel gülümsemesi.._


End file.
